Penthesilea
, Amazoness CEO |voicea = Shimamura Yuu‏‎ |illus = Shinjirō |class = Berserker |atk = 1,750/10,502 |hp = 1,628/10,175 |gatk = 12,716 |ghp = 12,337 |stars = 4 |cost = 12 |cc = QABBB |mlevel = 80 |id = 171 |attribute = Earth |qhits = 3 |ahits = 2 |bhits = 2 |ehits = 5 |deathrate = 39% |starabsorption = 10 |stargeneration = 4.9% |npchargeatk = 1.07% |npchargedef = 5% |growthc = Linear |traits = Divine, Female, Humanoid, King, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |gender = f |alignment = Lawful・Good }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own Buster performance by 12%. |name2 = Divinity |img2 = Divinity |rank2 = B |effect2 = Increases own damage by 175. }} Noble Phantasm Rank B= Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = Attack - |c1 = 10% |c2 = 15% |c3 = 20% |c4 = 25% |c5 = 30% }} |-| Video= - Amazoness CEO Set= - Old= |}} Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |6}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |8}} |33 = |3}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |5}} |43 = |4}} |51 = |10}} |52 = |5}} |53 = |5}} |54 = |5}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} |5qp = |3,000,000}} |5icon = }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |8}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |8}} |72 = |2}} |81 = |6}} |82 = |8}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Buster performance by 20% and reduces party's defense by 10% Demerit while she is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *After clearing Chapter 11 of Agartha Main Quest, her true name and NP will be revealed to the player. **Berserker of El Dorado is her alias before clearing the quest. *She shares the exact ATK values at minimum with Francis Drake. *She has the 2nd highest ATK value of the 4 star Berserkers. *She first received her first Costume Dress Amazoness CEO Set on the Amazoness.com ~CEO Crisis 2020~. Images Saint Graphs= BersekerED1.png|Stage 1 BersekerED2.png|Stage 2 BersekerED3.png|Stage 3 BersekerED4.png|Stage 4 BerserkerEDCostume.png|Amazoness CEO Set Penthesileaaf.png|April Fool |-| Icons= BerserkerOfElDoradoIcon.png|Stage 1 PenthesileaStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 PenthesileaStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 PenthesileaFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 PenthesileaCostume01Icon.png|Amazoness CEO Set S171 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S171 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S171 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) S171 status servant cos1.png|Portrait (Amazoness CEO Set) |-| Sprites= PenthesileaSprite1.png|Stage 1 PenthesileaSprite2.png|Stage 2 PenthesileaSprite3.png|Stage 3 Penthesilea_Sprite_Costume.png|Amazoness CEO Set S171 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S171 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S171 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) S171 card servant costume 1.png|Command Card (Amazoness CEO Set) |-| Expression Sheets= Penthesilea 1.png|Stage 1 Penthesilea 2.png|Stage 2 Penthesilea 3.png|Stage 3 Penthesilea CEO Costume.png|Amazoness CEO Set Nplogo171.png|NP Logo Penthesilea CEO.png|Amazoness CEO (Halloween 2017 Event Story) |-| Craft Essences= CE636.png|Heroic Spirit Formal Dress Portrait_CE_0727.png|Chunk of Chocolate with Growing Thorns (Valentine CE) CE897.png|Shining Skyscrapers CE1116.png|Bestia del Sol |-| Others= PenthesileaIllust01.jpg|Illustration by Shinjirō PenthesileaIllust02.jpg|Illustration by Shinjirō PenthesileaIllust03.jpg|Illustration by Shinjirō AmazonesCEOIllust.jpg|Amazoness CEO by Shinjirō PenthesileaIllust04.jpg|Illustration by Shinjirō PenthesileaIllust05.jpg|Illustration by Shinjirō Penthesilea Luchador.png|Stage 2 (Christmas 2018) Category:Greek Servants Category:Divine Category:King Category:Agartha